That Look
by FloatingCloudBadger
Summary: When Andromeda is invited to Sirius' 16th birthday party, the last thing she expects is for one of Sirius' friends to spend the night giving her "that" look.


**A/N – This is for the 24 Hours of Romance Challenge on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. I was given the ship Lily/Andromeda and the prompts serious, flowers and fantasies.**

"Andromeda!"

Surprised both at the use of my full name and the fact that I didn't recognise the voice of whoever was calling it, I turned around to see one of Sirius' friends smiling shyly at me.

"What?" I asked, slightly nervous, as the boy approached me.

He continued to smile at me. "Sirius' birthday," he said calmly, but cheerfully. "We're throwing a surprise party for him tonight, in the Common Room. Do you want to come?"

Slightly taken aback that they'd let a Slytherin into their Common Room, I blinked, staring at this mystery boy. "Oh," I said, trying to hide my confusion. "Yeah. I'll come."

The boy looked vaguely pleased. "Great," he said mildly. "The password's "kneazle". See you at six."

* * *

><p>"Andy!"<p>

I couldn't deny that I felt more than a bit out of place entering the Gryffindor Common Room, so, relieved that someone was acknowledging me, I looked up to see Sirius beaming at me.

"Hey," I said, attempting brightness, and Sirius beamed harder.

"See, you should have been in Gryffindor!" he said cheerfully, gesturing around. "Isn't it brilliant here?"

I let a small genuine smile come onto my face as I stared at Sirius. "It's alright," I said casually, and then giggled internally as he sighed.

"It's brilliant, and you know it," he told me firmly, throwing an arm around my shoulders as he led me over to his group of friends, including the boy who had approached me earlier. I was about to ask who he was when Sirius started to gesture to each of them in turn. "James, Lily, Peter, Mary, Remus," he said quickly, shoving me down onto the sofa next to one of the girls. "This is Andromeda," he added to the rest of the group.

They all nodded and smiled politely at me, and as Sirius took his place on another sofa next to the boy called Remus, it suddenly occurred to me that he was the boyfriend that all the elder Blacks had been verbally abusing all summer.

"Hi," I said, feeling the tiniest bit shy as all these people looked at me.

_She looks like her name_, was my first, slightly incoherent thought, as I met the eyes of the girl opposite me and smiled slightly. Lily… yes, she looked like that. Innocent, but with that little bit of fire.

I couldn't help but feel relieved as the girl next to me, apparently called Mary, turned to me and broke the awkward silence by starting a conversation. I replied politely and as interestingly as I could – but I couldn't help but notice that the girl sitting opposite me was now looking at me with _that_ look in her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Ohhh, Dromeda…"<p>

I couldn't help but smile as I heard Lily mutter my name, her lips grazing against my neck, the two of us standing pressed up against each other in a dark corridor. This was hotter than I had ever expected it to be, when, having had one too many Firewhiskies, I had ran my hand across Lily's shoulder, indicating her to come with me. I had only done it because she'd been giving me _that_ look all evening, but, by this point, I was glad I had.

"I've fantasised about you, before," Lily mumbled into my hair, obviously just as drunk as me. "This is better, though…"

I nodded quickly as I moved my head down to nudge Lily's lips back up to mine. She was right. This was like a fantasy, the way she let me kiss her so gently, and how her red hair mingled with my dark hair, and how she didn't expect me to be rough with her just because I was a Slytherin…

I smiled as Lily lips continued to press against mine. Maybe this wasn't what I had intended to do at Sirius' 16th birthday party, but at least it would give the elder Blacks something else to talk about.

**A/N – Everyone's bisexual in fanfiction. Also, as you can see, I interpreted the prompt "serious" as "Sirius." It was just easier…**


End file.
